


Sorting Houses

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Post TFP, anything is a bunny, but talks about it, not really PotterLock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Molly explains Houses to Sherlock and why everyone is where they are.  Sherlock doesn't get it.





	Sorting Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts).



“What are you wearing?”

She was used to him by now, appearing out of seemingly nowhere insulting her clothing choices but the hint of disbelief in his voice was what caught her attention this time.

She looked up from her book to stare at the man standing in front of her booth with the same look of disbelief on his face that she heard in his voice. 

“Hi Sherlock, it’s called a top.”

Without asking- because when would that ever happen- he slid into the booth across from her and stared at her chest.    

Any other man would have gotten her soda thrown at him but this was Sherlock.  He wasn’t actually staring at her chest, merely the top she wore.  Besides, when he was actually staring at her chest, his face held an entirely different expression. 

“I know what it is Molly, what is on it?”

Her mouth lifted in a small smile as she considered her top.

“It’s my House.”

“Have you hit your head?  It’s the only explanation for how much sense you are currently not making.”

A server appeared with a fresh basket of chips.  Sherlock nodded his thanks before fixing his attention back to Molly.

“Meena and her husband went to The World of Harry Potter in the States and she brought me back this shirt.”  She waved towards her black and yellow top.  “She said she just knew I was a Hufflepuff and after taking the test, I have to agree with her.”

“Still making no sense.  What is this place?”  He was eating chips and his gazer kept bouncing between her face and her shirt.

She started a bit at the question before remembering who she was talking to. 

“Harry Potter.  It’s a book series.  Very popular.  Students are sorted into hour separate Houses.  I am Hufflepuff.  It means I exhibit traits like loyalty, dedication and patience.”

“I didn’t need a test to tell you that.”  He pushed the basket towards her in offering and she plucked a chip from the basket.  “You are the most patient, loyal and trustworthy person I know.”

High praise from the man himself and she felt herself blush a little under the compliment.

“However, aren’t you a bit adult to be wearing clothing based on what is obviously a children’s book?”

And there it was.  One day, she’d get an actual compliment from him that wasn’t followed by the word _however_.

“It’s a story everyone can related to Sherlock, no matter the age.  Meena got it for me for a laugh and I just ran down for a quick lunch before I finished cleaning my flat.  I didn’t expect to run into anyone.”

He fell silent, still watching her.  She snagged another chip from the basket. 

“I’ve upset you.”

“No.  But I am feeling a bit silly for wearing this now.”

“Forgive me Molly, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.”  He waved towards her.  “It is a…nice top.” 

She smiled blandly.  “It’s fine Sherlock, you don’t need to placate me.”

He leaned forward, pushing the chips basket away with his elbow.

“So, if I were to take this test, where do you think it would place me?”

“Ravenclaw.”  She answered, not missing a beat.  “Intelligence, wit, originality, wisdom, morally ambiguous for the pursuit of knowledge.”

He blinked, sitting back. 

“That does sound like me.” He admitted before his eyes narrowed.  “John.”

“Gryffindor.  Courageous, daring, brave to the point of recklessness.  Can also be short-tempered.”

His laughter echoed through the chip shop. 

“And Mary?”

She bit her lip.  There were few times anymore Sherlock brought up the woman, his love for her and his respect for John making her a rare topic.

“Slytherin.  Which isn’t bad,” she hurried to reassure.  “They all seem like the bad guys in the books but they really aren’t.  Any of the Houses could go either way, they all have their negative traits.  Slytherins are known for their resourcefulness, cunning and ambition.  They tend to be fiercely loyal to those they consider “theirs”.”

He fell silent again, his thoughts turning inward. 

“That is Mary perfectly.”

She leaned forward.  “If you wanted to know,” Her voice lowered a pitch as if divulging a secret.  “Mycroft is a Slytherin also.”

He chuckled. 

“How do you know these?”

She blushed.  “After I took my test, I was curious and tried…to take the test for everyone else.  I quickly realized it wouldn’t be accurate so I went to the website, looked up all four Houses and made a graph. Corresponding with the traits I know of you all, it’s where the graph placed you.  I’d like to think that if you actually took the test, that’s where you’d be placed.”

“I’ll not be taking the test, I trust you.”  He waved towards her shirt once more.  “Obviously these Houses have colors, what are Ravenclaw’s.”

She grinned.  “Blue and bronze.”

She held back a giggle as he looked at his coat and scarf before raising his gaze back to her. 

“Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; they…get along?”

She grinned.  “Hufflepuff gets along with everyone.”

“Of course.”  Tossing some notes onto the table, she slid out of the booth and held his hand out to her.  “May I escort you home?”

She picked up her book and purse and slid her hand into his. As she slid from her side of the booth.

“You may.”

“You can explain these Houses to me while we head back to your flat.”

She smiled as he tightened his grip on her hand. 

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I drink while wearing a Hufflepuff shirt. (Hufflepride!)  
> This is for Daisherz365 who had a crap day today. I hope the fluff helps.


End file.
